


Kissing booth shenanigans

by SigneHansen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing Booth, M/M, Stiles has never been kised ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Finstock decides that Stiles would be the perfect guy for manning the kissing booth. Stiles doesn't really agree....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing booth shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... This was basically written at work while I had to do other things, but I was too lazy to do other things, so this happened. Not gonna lie: it hasn't been beta'ed, and it kind of sucks.... As far as I remember? EITHER WAY! Go forth my sons.... Or something like that....

”Hey Stiles, wait up!” Scott was running after him, but he really didn’t feel like talking to his best friend right now.

“Dude, come on!” he yelled, once Stiles was safely behind the wheel of his trusted truck. His trusted truck that, for some reason, always chose the worst times to not want to start. “Come on baby, you can do it… Please just start!” Scott yanked open the passenger door and got in. Stiles glowered at him, but he knew it was too late. He had to share.

“What’s up man?” Scott shot him his best puppy-dog smile and Stiles simultaneous wanted to hug him and punch him. “Coach wanted to talk to you, and next thing I know, you’re running like you were being paid for it.”

“I’m manning the kissing booth.” He groaned, and let his head fall to the wheel.

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Scott was bouncing in his seat and Stiles seriously had to restrain himself from reaching over and slapping the happy off of his face. But Scott was still a werewolf with werewolf powers and shit, and well, Stiles wasn’t, so he’d most likely just hurt himself.

“Why do you look like you want to kill me?” Stiles groaned again.

“This is the actual worst.”

“I don’t get it? You get paid to kiss people?!”

“First of all, I don’t get paid, it’s for charity you idiot… Second of all, that’s basically called prostitution. Not something I was hoping to get into until at least after my 21st birthday. ANYHOW! What I’m trying to say here is that it’s not like I’m the most experienced guy out there, and I was kind of hoping my next kiss would be with well… Would be with someone not-in-love-with-someone-else, someone not-dead or someone-who-actually-just-wanted-to-kiss-me.”

“Oh”

“Yeah…”

“That sucks dude”

And Stiles could do nothing but agree.

____________

It’s not that he didn’t appreciate all the experience he was getting, it’s more that well… He kind of did want to kiss someone he actually liked for once. And not a collection of squeeling teenage-girls and old women who smelled like his grandmother.

“Next!” Coach Finstock was currently supervising the kissing booth. Stiles was unsure of whether he wanted to make sure Stiles didn’t get taken advantage of, or he just enjoyed Stiles’ misery. Probably the latter.

19.

20.

21.

Yup, he was counting how many mouths his mouth had had direct contact with.

22.

Only an hour left.

23.

24.

He’d just finished washing out his mouth after the last grandma-attack when he saw Derek. In line. Derek was in line. Nope. This was not happening. This could not be happening.

Suddenly the line was moving both too quickly and too slowly.

A pretty girl Stiles vaguely remembered from school was next. She looked nervous but determined, and had Derek not been there, Stiles may have been excited about this. But Derek. Ugh DEREK!? Somehow over the last couple of months they’d grown a lot closer. No, not like that, but… Scott was spending a lot of time with Allison. Or Isaac. Or both of them? He really wasn’t sure what was up with his best friend’s love life anymore. Anyhow, since everyone was off enjoying their big love-fest, Stiles was pretty much left alone. With Derek. And okay, even though Derek was surly, annoying and frankly, a little bit scary, Stiles was not a big fan of being alone, so. Derek it was. So yeah, he’d hung out in Derek’s apartment and he was even beginning to feel like it didn’t bother Derek as much as he let on. But then his stupid brain had to realize the fact that holy shit Derek was fucking hot and everything had just spiraled down from there. He hadn’t seen Derek for two weeks since his newfound sexual identity crisis (he referred to it as the Derek-crisis) because he did not want to risk Derek sniffing him out and oh god Derek was next shit fuck oh lord jesus help me.

“Hey” Derek looked bad. Well, bad is a relative term when talking about Derek, but he looked like someone had seriously pissed him off.

“Hey?” Stiles tried not to lick his lips, but didn’t succeed.

“A kissing booth, Stiles. Seriously?” He raised one of his perfectly bushy eyebrows (shut up, they are perfectly bushy) and Stiles sort of shrugged.

“It’s for charity?” he offered and Derek looked like he wanted to bang his head against something hard.

“GET ON WITH IT, HALE!” Coach Finstock was still there, and of course he knew Derek.

“You know Coach Finstock?!”

“I used to go to high school to, you idiot” Derek deadpanned, and before Stiles could answer, Derek’s hand were on his face and he was leaning in.

Oh shit fucking fuck. This was happening. Derek was kissing him. Why was Derek kissing him. Wait. Why was Stiles thinking?! DEREK WAS KISSING HIM!

His hands automatically shut up into Derek’s hair and Derek let his fall to Stiles’ waist, pushing him gently against the fence of the booth. The kiss was slow at first, but then Derek’s tongue was running over Stiles’ bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let Derek in, which made Derek push him harder, crowding Stiles with his own body. Stiles moaned into the kiss and immediately regretted it, afraid that Derek would realize what he was doing, and stop, but Derek just kissed him deeper and this was pretty much the best thing ever. Which was, of course, why Coach Finstock had to ruin it by yelling “GET A ROOM” straight into Stiles’ ear.

Derek pulled back, still holding Stiles against the fence.

“Hale, you are practically twice his age. Get out of here, you perv!” Derek let his head fall, but Stiles could see his kiss-swollen lips and his slightly flushed face and it took every ounce of his will power not to pull him back in, and keep on kissing him.

“Stiles?”

Oh shit. No. Hell no.

“Dad?”

“What are you doing?!”

“Uhm….. Running?” he offered, grabbed Derek’s hand and bolted through the booth.

He didn’t stop until they were safely behind the ferris wheel. “What just happ…” he started, but Derek was on him in a second, pushing him against a tree, kissing him fiercely.

“Shut up, Stiles.” He murmured against his lips, and Stiles was strangely okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't hate this, you could maybe check out my tumblr, where stuff like this sometimes happens... And by stuff like this, I mean "short one-shot things", not kissing booth things, because let's face it... My life is not that exciting. ALAS!  
> (http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com)


End file.
